This Life
by Irais
Summary: Juliet is good girl but with rough family roots. She's the god daughter of the President of the Mayans. Jax is VP of the SONS. What happens when these two meet and have no idea who they are, and slowly start to fall of one another?  season 1
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Juliet is good girl but with rough family roots. She's the god daughter of the President of the Mayans. Jax is VP of the Sons Of Anarchy. What happens when these two meet and have no idea who they are, and slowly start to fall of one another? ( season 1)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Juliet! Your order is up. Haul ass, food is piling up on the counter!"

The sound of Jerry screaming my name caused me to spill drinks all over my tray.

"Shit."

The smell of swimming alcohol quickly stung my nostrils. The damn drinks spilled on my blouse and bare legs. I was beyond annoyed.

I looked at the table right in front of me and smiled embarrassedly. The people that I had been serving had been waiting a long time for their drinks and now I was wearing them.

"I'm so sorry. It seems I've had a bit of an accident." I pointed at my blouse and laughed like it was darndest thing. " Ill be right back with your order." One of the girls, that was half naked and sitting across a man's lap looked at me up and down. I could tell she wanted to cuss me but I quickly added, " I promise. Ill be back in two seconds." And quickly left the table.

"Juliet! Your order!" Jerry screamed once more as I made my way behind the service counter, and ditched the alcohol drenched tray and reached for the 5 orders of chicken wings n' fries, trey.

"Don't forget the cheeseburgers for table 8 too. Dammit Juliet don't make me regret hiring you." Jerry snapped as I tried to balance the big ass trey on one hand.

"Oh lay off her Big Jer. Its only her 2nd day." Maria appeared beside me.

"Stay out of this Maria. Shes making me lose money already. This was a big mistake." His voice started to rise as he pointed a dirty spatula in my direction. His cooking hat was drenched in brown sweat and his apron was covered in different colored stains. Every inch of his visible skin was covered in perspiration from the heat radiating from the stove. His hairy gut was sticking out above the sides of his pants. He was a sight for sore eyes.

I gaped at him in surprise, " How am I making you loose money?" I thought was doing fairly well for my first waitressing job.

"Is that alcohol on your tits?" Jerry asked angrily.

Maria and I looked down at my chest. My white tshirt was more than see through, thanks to the drinks that I had spilled. My red lace bra was visible to everyone. No wonder the girl from my booth had glared at me so bad. She probably had thought I had done it on purpose to get the attention of the men at her table.

I positioned the food tray in front of my chest, trying so hard to cover my exposed boobs.

"Yeah, but it was a total accident-"

" That's money lost!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't do it intentionally-"

"You've fucked up too many time already Juliet." He waved the spatula aggressively. "You know, for a college grad I would have thought this job would have been fucking easy potatoes for ya."

"Jesus Christ!" Maria snapped. " She's apologized. Move on. The kid is still learning. Lay off my cousin, Big Jer."

Big Jer narrowed his eyes at Maria but said nothing. He knew better than to talk back to her, considering who her husband was. His angry gaze shifted back to me.

"Get back on the fucking floor before I fire your ass."

I nodded and started turn when Maria held me in place by my elbow.

"Say please. And watch your tone." Maria said plainly to Big Jerry.

"Maria, stop it." I mumbled but one pinch from her made me shut up. I looked up reluctantly to Big Jer. He looked like he was shaking from anger and every part of me wanted to turn around and pretend this ever happened.

He huffed and slowly said, "Juliet, get back to the floor and serve the nice customers. Please." The 'please' he spat out in disgust.

"Okay." I said quickly and turned away from the cooking counter, Maria trailed along behind me. I could feel Big Jerry's angry eyes on my back. I looked at Maria. "What the hell?"

"What? He was being a bitch."

"You shouldn't have done that. He's our boss." I said as I went to table 8 and passed around the chicken wings n' fries. I smiled down at the customers the best I could and asked, " Is there anything else I could get you?"

"Yeah, our cheeseburgers." An older gentlemen answered from the group and I finally noticed that all the men were staring up at my chest. I annoyingly covered myself with the now empty tray.

"Oh right im so sorry. Ill be right back with your order." I turned and sighed. I cant believe I had forget the damn cheeseburgers!

"You need to be more aggressive, Juliet. You are too nice." Maria complained as she walked along side of me.

"I cant believe they were just staring at my chest like that. They weren't even trying to be discreet about it. Assholes…and you know, im really tired of you saying that. I am aggressive." I snapped. " Every since we were little you would always complain about how I wasn't tough enough or bitchy enough."

"That's because you let people walk all over you."

I gasped."Do not!"

Maria grinned. "Fine maybe that's going a little over board but-"

"Maria, drop it please. I have enough to things to worry about without you adding shit to the list."

"Okay, ill drop it but I just wanna say one more thing and I swear ill shut the fuck up for the rest of the day."

"What?"

"You seriously need to change your shirt. You're flashing your tits at everyone…on second thought you might want to leave it like that. It might help you earn some tips since you suck as a waitress."

"I am not that bad!" I defended myself.

"Half your tables have complained about you." She laughed.

"Im trying, you whore, it's barely my 2nd day here. I could be doing worse." I said stupidly.

"If this is the best you could do, I would hate to see what your definition of bad looks like."

I looked around at my section of booths and half the customers were either glaring at me (the women), and the other half (the men) were checking me out.

"God, they hate me."

"That's not true. Some of them totally want to fuck you." She smiled broadly as if the fact was somehow was supposed to make me feel better. "Look, I have a spare tshirt in my locker. Go change and have a breather. Ill handle the rest of your orders until then."

"Are you sure? Cuz I don't mind-"

"Go." She handed me her keys to her locker and pushed me in the direction of the break room.

I quickly, changed into Maria's too revealing tshirt and tried to clean off as much of the alcohol from my legs as I could. In the end it was pointless. The alcohol had left me sticky and smelly. Like an old dumpster.

I made my way to the back of the bar and exited quickly. I didn't realize how badly I needed the fresh air until my lungs kept hungrily taking the air in. I leaned against the cold wall and closed my eyes. The cool night air felt heavenly against my hot skin. God I did need this.

The bar smells still remained on my skin. I smelled like, cigarette smoke, pure alcohol, and greasy food. The sudden urge to taking a long hot bath entered my mind and I couldn't help but smile imaging how amazing that would feel once I got off work and did exactly that.

I looked down at my wrist watch. 1 am. Only 3 hours to go.

It seemed like an eternity.

God, I couldn't believe I was back in this dump. Four years of college education and a degree in English Literature and I had nothing to show for it. No dream job, no boyfriend, no nothing. Just a broken down house left by my dead father and a Chihuahua who barked too much.

Yay, I was a fucking fairy tale come true…

I missed home so much. This place wasn't home. New York City is.

I had made a life there, I had big group of trusting friends, I had small cozy apartment. It hadn't been much but it had been mine. It had been all mine, it had been safe and fun. I had been blissfully stupid…that is until the money ran out and I was quickly brought back down to reality.

God, I should have sold that stupid house. It would have bought me more time in NYC until I found a job…I could still sell it. The house was in my name. But I could never sell the damn thing. I had grown up there with my mother.

Yet, that very same house was tainted by him. Emilio.

Not that I would ever call him Emilio to his face. It was always ' Padriono' or 'Tio' whenever he was present. He demanded respect. Of course he did. He was the big bad wolf. The matriarch of the god forsaken family. The king of among the Mayans, his motorcycle gang, which half my family was a part of..

My skin crawled just thinking of the fact that we share the same blood. He was my mother's older brother, he was my godfather. I hate him.

The things he put my mother through, the things he did to this family. But the family of course went along with it. Some happily did as he ordered, some had no choice.

I had gotten out. Past tense.

My family never understood my hunger for education. I always studied hard, and received straight As in every exam. I was the only one from my family to graduate from high school and go off to a university. They were all beyond proud of me, especially Emilio. He called me his little princess. They never suspected that I worked so hard in school because I wanted to desperately to get away from them.

Emilio, this family. It was like a virus, anything it touched it destroyed. Yet, they were family.

Even though I desperately tried to escape them and wished they would disappear…they were my mother's family. They were my family. I hated them yet I loved them.

So here I was. Back in the devil's arms…well not exactly. I didn't live under Emilio's roof, nor did I work for him but still. I was back in town. Under his watchful eye.

As soon as I made enough money, I was hauling ass out of town and back to NYC where I truly belonged. This wasn't my life anymore.

I didn't want to be part of the bloodshed. I didn't want to help my family stitch up gang members from whatever violence they were a part off. I didnt want to hide outlaws, and keep secrets. I wanted to be left alone.

"Long night, darlin?"

I yelped out in surprise.

It was one of the guys from one of the tables I had been waiting on. I had messed up his table's order repeatedly and it was the very same table that I had spilled drinks all over myself. Great.

"Wow, sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya." He laughed while holding an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"Oh no it's okay. I just didn't hear the door open." I laughed nervously. "Um, sorry about the um- the bad service. But another waitress should be covering your table-"

He grinned, as if what I had just said was funny. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh okay."

"I'm Jax…" He extended his hand out to me.

"Hi" I gave him a polite smile and shook his hand awkwardly. His hand was overwhelmingly bigger than mine, and rough. I quickly let go and took a step back, putting some distance between us.

"On your break?" He started to lite up his cigarette.

"Yeah, I came out here to get some fresh air. The smoke was giving me a headache." I responded without thinking. I just hated the smell.

"Ah, not a smoker." He grinned and stopped his lighter from reaching his cigarette.

"You don't have to do that. My break is almost over anyway." I said quickly. He was a customer after all. "So smoke away."

"It's alright." He shrugged and put away his cigarette behind his ear.

His long blonde hair fell over his face and he quickly ran his hand through it. He had great hair, despite it looking untidy and unwashed. He was a good looking guy actually, hot even. He had tan skin, a short blonde beard, bright blue eyes and tall. I was a midget compared to him. But despite his black hoodie and baggy jeans, it was obvious he was well built. He had strong looking hands, bruised hands actually. As if they had seen their fair share of fights. His whole persona screamed 'bad boy'. Even the way he was standing screamed it.

His face looked leathery as if being wind whiplashed… he rode a motorcycle.

It was beyond obvious. At least to me it was.

Annie's Bar n' Grill clientele didn't exactly attract doctors and lawyers. Half the parking lot was taken up by motorcycles, trucks, and less than attractive vehicles. I bet the men he was with owned half the motorcycles outside. They fit the usual description anyway. Dirt stained faces, wanna be badasses, black attire, and leather. And the skanky women they surrounded themselves with.

Growing up with gang member all my life it became easy to spot one of them a mile away. And this guy and his friends weren't any different. I hadn't paid much attention to them before but now it was more than obvious.

" Well I better head back inside." I made my way to the door.

"Hold on, darlin'." He took a step towards me. "I was hoping we could get to know each other." His voice deepened suggestively, he tilted his head to the side and looked straight into my eyes.

Was he hitting on me?

Yep, he was.

Tingles went up my spine.

"How many times has that worked?" I smiled asked boldly.

"What?"

I copied his stance and said, "The whole head tilt, eyes batting innocently yet suggestively?"

He stood up straight and laughed. I was shocked how genuine his laugh sounded. Most guys like him had that an undertone of hostility. I don't know what it was about them but it was always there but not this one.

He looked right at me as if contemplating telling the truth when he finally shrugged, "It works a lot actually."

" Really?" I crossed my arms. I was surprised he was actually admitting to it. I was intrigued. "What's the percentage? Like, is it full proof 77% of the time?"

He leaned against the wall, grinning. " More like 97%. You just dropped my percentage just now…actually no. You haven't told me to fuck off so im assuming it has some effect still."

"Aw, I see." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "So, as soon as you do your little move there. Do girl's the panties go flying off?"

"Not exactly but you have the general idea." He smiled broadly.

"Wow, finally my prince charming has come to sweep me off my feet." I put my hands together and batted my eyelashes in a flirting manner and then quickly started to giggle.

"Yep, and now all there is left to do is ride off towards the sunset."

"But there's one problem though."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's 1 am. It's night time. There's no sunset."

"I guess we will have to settle for sunrise."

"That's not for a while Mr. Prince Charming." I played along.

"Then I guess we will just have to wait and entertain ourselves until then." He took a slow step towards me. Suggesting something more.

"Ah, but unfortunately this princess has work to do." I motioned for the door once more.

"Does this princess have a name?"

"Didn't Mr. Prince Charming pay attention when I introduced myself when I took your table's order?"

He took a closer step to me and placed his arm out on the wall, blocking me from going to the door. "Unfortunately, no. Your beauty made me temporarily deaf."

"Oh god, did you really just say that? That line sucked. It sucked a lot actually."

"Hey, I'm only human." He smirked and stared down at me.

"Give me a different line and ill totally forget you used that cheesy pick up line."

He touched his beard, thinking, and said, " Can I take your picture so I could show Santa Clause what I want for Christmas? "

I burst out laughing.

"You like that one huh." He grinned.

"Very. It's so smooth. I bet James Bond hasn't thought of that one."

"Yeah, well 007 has nothing on me." He gave a small laugh.

"Apparently."

He took another step closer to me. "So, is this your first day?" He nodded to the bar.

"Second day." I sighed. "Is it obvious?"

"Uh, yeah." He smirked.

"I know, im a horrible waitress." I said embarrassed.

" I wouldn't say you are horrible." He leaned on the wall. " You are nice to look though."

I didn't know how to respond to that. So I just smiled shyly, and tucked another loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey" He said huskily. "Come here." He put his hand out to me.

I looked down at it confused by what he wanted.

Before I knew what was happening, he pushed himself off the wall and had his hands wrapped around my ass, and his lips around mine.

I bit down on his bottom lip and pushed him as hard I could. He staggered back.

His lip was bleeding. He touched his lip and looked surprised by what he found. He looked up at me amused.

"Dude, boundries." I glared at him, I was out of breath from the kiss and shock. " Im a waitress. Not a whore."

He took out his cigarette again and lit it this time. He blew out the smoke and just stared down at me, or should I say my body. " That's too bad, darlin."

"I'm sure, darling." I mimicked angrily. I went to the door and entered the bar.

I glared at every man who looked in my direction as I made my way to the breakroom. I've had guys hit on me all the time but no one had ever been that aggressive about it before. I was fuming. I couldn't believe that he thought it was alright to just shove his tongue into my mouth and grab my ass like. What a fucking bastard!

Even when I lived in New York, no one ever tried to pull a stunt like that. I mean, that's not entirely true but still! They never planted a solid one on me.

God, I had even been nice to him. I knew he was hitting on me but it wasn't like I acted like I was interested. I had just been teasing the guy. Making conversation.

Jesus, maybe Maria was right. Maybe I was too nice. But it wasn't in my nature to be rude to people. I was always polite. For fuck sakes I was the nicest of the family, of my friends even.

Maria had warned me that working here, guys would be hitting on me, and would get handsy but I think it wouldn't be that bad.

Seriously, how naïve could I be?

I should have punched the bastard but I don't think Big Jer would have thought kindly of me punching the customers, even if it was well deserved.

I don't know for long I stayed in the break room. I was embarrassed and beyond angry. I kept running different scenarios in my head of what I could have and should have done.

My favorite scenario was multiple karate kicks to the bastard's nuts.

When I finally emerged from the break room and onto the busy floor, Maria rushed to me with an arm full of trays. " Where were you? I said take a breather, not a 10 hour nap."

"Im sorry. I lost track of time. It wont happen again." I could have told her exactly what happened but I was too ashamed and I didn't want her causing a scene in case that asshole was still here but by the looks of it he was. His table was the loudest of the bar. They were laughing and slammin glass cups onto the table in a drunken stupor.

"It better no happen again." She put down her dirty trays under the counter and looked up at me. "A group of 7 just arrived so I need you to bus booth 10." She handed me 3 pieces of paper. "Here's your tables back. Booth 2 wants chilli cheese fries. Booth 11 wants another around of breewskis, and same goes to Booth 13"

Shit. Booth 13 was douchebag's table.

"Um, alright. Thanks Maria." I forced a smile.

I thought of asking Maria to take over Booth 13 for me but thought better of it.

I wasn't going to let some asshole run me out of my section.

I quickly dealt with the orders, purposely leaving Booth 13 for last.

Once I had all the glasses filled and settled onto the tray I made my way over to their booth. I prayed to god that I didn't spill them again.

"I bet she could suck the nail of a floor board." An older man around his late 40s said to the guys around the table. He was tan, piercing light blue eyes, receding black hair line. He looked a complete asshole.

"Tig, one way to find out." A guy in Mohawk said as I approached the table. He had a tattoo on either side of his head.

"Alright, here's your drinks." I said loudly, meaning to interrupt their little conversation. I put the tray down carefully onto the table and sighed in relief when they didn't fall.

I started to hand them each their drinks, and tried to ignore the fact that they were all staring at my rack, and the girls were glaring daggers at me. I avoided looking in Jax's direction until it was his turn to hand him his drink.

I set the glass in front of him with so much force that beer spilled onto the table, and down Jax's lap.

"Oops, im sorry about that." I tried to bite back my smile.

"Watch it!" A blonde sitting next to Jax shrieked as she wiped at her arm. Some of the beer had landed on her, just barely. She was clearly overreacting. " Seriously, how hard is it to set down a fucking drink. It's not fucking rocket science."

It took all of my will power not to cuss her out. "I'm sorry about that ma'am. I'll bring you a towel."

"Yeah you better. It's the at least you do." She turned to Jax and patted at his lap. "Oh baby, you are all wet." She turned to me and glared. "What are you still doing standing here? Bring towels!"

I nodded, I didn't trust myself enough to speak. I really wanted to tear her a new one.

"Fuck, that's a nice ass." I heard one of guys say loudly as I walked away. I stopped in mid stride in anger but quickly recovered. " The dirty things I would do to it." He made grunting noises. I could feel all their eyes on my body. I hated it.

"Hello!" One of the girls whined. "I'm sitting right here."

" I know. I see you."

All the men burst into laughter.

I was grinding my teeth in anger. I quickly grabbed a pair of towels and reluctantly headed back to the booth.

"Here you go." I handed the bitchy blonde the towels and she rudely snatched them out of my hand, scratching me with her long fake nails in the process.

"Easy, Janelle." Jax said annoyed. He grabbed one of the towels from her and looked up at me. "Thanks for the towels Juliet."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. He was thanking me for towels that he wouldn't have needed if I hadn't spilled beer…on purpose?…and knew my name? Then why had he asked for it earlier?

"Juliet?" The guy with the Mohawk laughed. " I thought your name was Julie."

" No." I answered. " Is there anything else I could get you?"

" There is one thing you could give me sweetheart." The old creeper who had said the shit about my ass answered. " But its not in the menu." His eyes slowly traveled down my body.

The table laughed and looked at me waiting for a reaction.

The girl sitting next to the creeper was glaring at me so badly i thought her eyes might explode. I didn't understand why she was mad dogging me though, it's not like I was the one hitting on her nasty ass date.

"Do you have a boyfriend sweetheart?"

I decided I had enough. I put away my writing pad into my apron pocket and started to turn away, but hand snaked around my arm and stopped me. I looked down in surprise.

"Come on. Don't be shy. Answer the question." His hands felt cold and rough against my skin. "I'm just curious. You know, just so I wont run into any surprises when we are getting down to businesses."

"Let me go." I said angrily. My whole body was shaking from anger and disgust. I couldn't believe this asshole.

"Ah c'mon baby. Don't be like that. You know you want to ride this cock-"

"Tig." Jax's voice cut in. The man turned and looked at Jax.

Jax didn't say a word. He only looked at the man holding my wrist and a few moments later Tig's smiling face fell.

"Oh c'mon." Tig whined.

I took the opportunity to snatch my hand away and quickly left the booth before my anger could get the best of me.

"What the fuck was that about?" Maria, appeared on my side as I took a deep breath in order to calm down.

"What?" I asked as I started fill up the ketchup bottles even though they were already full.

"Don't play stupid." Maria said annoyed.

I glanced at her quickly. " It was nothing."

"Jesus Christ. Are you kidding me? Juliet you cant let someone grab you like that."

"I handled it."

"The hell you did. You just walked away." Maria snapped. "You should have-"

"I should have done what? Stab him with one of the utensils, chopped off his dick?" I snapped back. "Im not about to cause a scene and loose my job over some stupid prick."

" The hell with the job. This is about standing up for yourself."

"God, lay off okay. I can handle myself. I don't need you telling me how to fight my own battles. Ive been fighting my own battles ever since I left for college. I don't need you stepping in now." I scowled. " You cant just stick your nose into my business whenever you want to."

She looked hurt and taken aback.

"Fine, whatever. Get walked all over. I don't give a fuck." She stormed off.

I stood there with a bucket full of ketchup, regretting what I had said.

I hadn't meant it, at least not really. I was just pissed and I had taken it out on the wrong person.

I was going to do a lot of groveling tomorrow just to get her to forgive me.

"Great." I leaned against the counter and sighed.

I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and met Big Jerry's bitter gaze.

"I didn't realize I hired you to stare at ketchup."

"I was just-" I started to explain.

"I don't care. Get back on the floor."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Fucking dick." I mumbled.

"What was that!"

"I said 'Okay boss.'" I said happily.

He glared and watched me as I quickly walked back onto the floor.

As I made my way to a new batch of douchbag looking customers I noticed from the corner of my eye that Booth 13 was empty.

I stopped and turned. It _was_ empty. The gang of asshole had just up and left and I hadn't even noticed. I went over to the booth and noticed a wad of bills tucked under a empty beer glass.

I quickly took the money and counted it. They had paid their bill and even left me a nice tip too.

"No way." I was shocked. After my bad service, and the Jax thing, and the creeper Tig thing, I still managed to get a tip. And a great tip at that.

I was about to take the money to the register when a small paper slipped out of the wad of bills. I quickly picked it up. It was folded into a tiny square. I curiously unfolded it and found neat writing scrawled onto the paper.

It read,

"_Juliet-_

_it was nice meeting you._"

That was it. Nothing else.

I looked up as a rowdy group laughed by the front door. And there they were. The gang of assholes. They were all filing out the door. Jax was at the very end, he was staring right at me. He held a fresh cigarette in his hand and an amused smile on his face.

It was the same smile he had worn earlier when we had been talking, before he decided to sexually harass me.

Just recalling the event brought a fresh wave of irritation to my body.

I lifted my hand up and flipped him the bird across the bar.

He smiled and did the same.

He slowly turned his back to me and exited the bar. Before the door swung shut behind him I the heard the loud sound of multiple motorcycle engines being turned on.

I knew it.

I shook my head in annoyance and hoped to god that I never laid eyes on them again.

A/N: This is my first SOA fanfic. Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors lol i didnt really bother to proof read it. I was excited to post it up i guess. Anyway, please **please **review it. It really does mean a lot if you do! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Stop barking, Rambo. It's just me." I laughed as I picked up a cooking pan off the floor that I accidently had dropped. Any little sound that Rambo heard he automatically thought that it was an intruder and started barking like a crazed dog.

Rambo, my inherited Chihuahua, barked once more as he entered the kitchen and watched as I continued to put away the dishes into their proper compartments.

"Are you hungry boy?" I asked as I went to the fridge to get some his food.

He gave a small bark and I took that as a yes.

" I'm going to work late again. So you're going to be home alone for a few hours. You think you can manage without me?" I asked him as I poured the contents of his food onto his pink dog bowl.

He came up to me and scratched at my legs. I picked him up and gave him a quick peck on the top of his head. " I know boy. Ill miss you too, I don't want to go either but mama has to bring home the bacon."

He licked my cheek and looked up at me with his big hazel marbled eyes.

"Aw don't give me those eyes Rambo. I'll be back in no time." I scratched at his neck. "I'll make it up to you. How about we go out for a very long walk tomorrow at the park? I know you've been checking out the white poodle that's been hanging around there."

He licked at my cheek hungrily.

"You little pervert." I giggled and set him down along with his bowl of food.

I watched my little fur ball eat enthusiastically. He was the only thing in my life that made me feel better and keep me in a sort of calm. Rambo was a small blonde and white Chihuahua with humongous hazel eyes. He was 6 years old and full of energy for something so small, and incredibly overprotective.

He used to belong to my mother. She loved him so much. Where ever she went she brought him with her. She found him one morning as she took her morning stroll like always. He was only a puppy then. He had been between trash bins looking for scraps of food. My mother quickly snatched him up and brought him home. And that was that. They had been inseparable until the day she died.

That was four years ago. She died a week after my high school graduation. She died in my arms with Rambo on her lap…

I quickly shook the memory out of my mind. Thinking about my mother's death was the last thing I wanted. I could think about it after I got off work, when I could really break down and cry.

I went to my old bedroom and started to get ready for work, and like always I paused at my closet door in frustration after finishing doing my doing hair. There wasn't a uniform required at work but Big Jer expected all the waitresses to have a certain look. And that look was being half naked while serving food to the clientele. It was totally degrading and I wasn't going to be a part of it.

All the waitresses wore tiny little outfits to work. Their hair, makeup, and nails were always done. The bar n'grill could have easily be mistaken for a strip joint. That's how badly the waitresses would dress, and that included my cousin Maria. But Maria always loved to show off her body, she had no problem being sexy and flirty with random strangers. I on the other hand was the complete opposite. I dressed like a nun compared to her and the rest of the waitresses at the bar…

It's been a three weeks since I first started working at the bar n' grill and it hasn't gotten much better working there. If anything I think I was getting worse at being a waitress. I mixed peoples orders all the time. I spilled drinks, and broke dishes like no ones business, on the hour. I was surprised Big Jer still hadn't fired my ass. I wouldn't even blame him if he did. I must be the worst waitress in the history of waitressing. I should receive a trophy or something for it. I was really that bad.

I guess some people aren't cut out for the food service industry and I was clearly one of them. It was embarrassing how truly horrible I am at it.

And it doesn't help that the rest of the waitresses don't like me. I have no idea why though! I'm a pretty nice person, at least I think I am. I always make polite conversation and have tried to get to know them but they always seem to be annoyed by my presence. Maybe it's because I am so horrible at my job or that I refuse to dress like a slut…but still! I'm nice!

The clientele still very much consisted of bikers, truckers, and questionable individuals.

I don't know what it was about the bar that attracted those kind of characters but there they were. They made good business for Big Jer and he didn't much mind who his customers were or did just as long as they kept ordering drinks and paid their tab.

My customer service wasn't the greatest. I mean, I'm extremely nice to the patrons but I cant seem to keep orders straight to save my life. A cheeseburger always manages to appear on someone's table that hadn't even ordered or wanted it but I was nice dammit! You would think that would count for something when it came down to paying the bill and leaving me a tip. But no.

I always get hit on though. That annoyingly hadn't changed. If anything it had gotten worse just like my waitressing which was bizarre considering that I didn't even show as much skin as the rest of the girls there. But apparently men think its okay to say whatever pops up in their head and say it out loud to you, even if it something completely inappropriate.

Take last night for example; I was busing a dirty table and I was bending over the table to reach for some plates that were at the end of the table when a man appeared next to me and said to me, "Nice ass, baby. I have lube in my truck. Let's go and really put that fine ass of yours to work."

Like, who seriously says that to a woman? And think it's okay?

I didn't even respond. I was too tired and annoyed.

I only rolled my eyes at him and walked away. And he called me a 'fucking tease'.

The men at the bar were real charmers. Not.

I couldn't wait to save up enough money to get the fuck out of Oakland.

I needed a second job to speed up the process because being a waitress barely paid the bills.

I sighed and banged my head against the door.

"Ow." I rubbed my forehead and threw the closet door open.

I quickly dressed in a pair of denim short shorts and my navy colored NYU tshirt. The tee was short sleeved and a bit tight on my body and the shorts were skin tight as well. This was the sluttiest I would ever dare dress for the job.

I went over to my shoe section of my closet and I couldn't find what I was looking for.

Damn.

"Rambo, have you been in my red converse shoes?" I yelled as I looked under a pile of dirty clothes hoping to find them there. Nothing.

I got on my hands and knees, and searched for them everywhere around my bedroom but they were nowhere to be found.

"Rambo, did you go in my closet and take them? You know you are not supposed to go there." I said as I crawled to my bed and looked under it. No shoes except for dust balls and dirty clothes I had accidently kicked under here.

I went to Rambo's doggie bed that was in the living room and lifted the blankets off the bed and voila! My right side shoe was there with the shoes laces chewed off.

"Rambo!" I turned to look for him but he was suddenly standing there in front of me, with my left side shoe. The shoe's laces were hanging from his mouth, as if he had been dragging the shoe over because God knew the little guy wouldn't be able to carry the whole shoe in his mouth. My shoe probably weighed more than him.

"Very bad boy, Rambo." I grabbed the shoe from him, went to the sofa and put both shoes on. My right shoe felt weird but considering the damage that Rambo had caused to it but I didn't have time to change the damn thing. " You know you aren't supposed to go and eat mommy's shoes."

He looked at up at me with an innocent expression.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you try to deny that you took them. I caught you red handed, buddy."

He turned away from me and went to his bed in a puff.

"And now im running late." I said annoyed.

I quickly went to my room, grabbed my purse, keys, and jacket. I headed to the front door thinking about all the millions of insults Big Jerry was going to throw my way for being late and for not looking like a whore.

"I have 2 minutes to haul ass to the bus stop." I said to myself as I headed to the door. I glanced at Rambo. "I'll deal with you later Rambo but be a good boy. Love you kid!"

I ran out the door and headed for the bus stop.

And yeah, I realize how weird it is to talk to a dog.

I ran as fast as I could to the bus stop.

"Wait! Stop! Im here!" I yelled as I came around the corner into the metro bus station and saw my bus pulling out from the curve.

I waved my arms up like a mad woman and screamed, " Stop! Please! STOP!"

The bus's rear lights lit up red. It stopped.

I smiled in relief and kept on running to the front of the bus.

The double doors automatically swung open and was greeted by Penny's friendly face.

" Girl, you better get your butt in here before I decide to leave your skinny ass behind." Penny laughed as the bus tilted down to let me on.

I quickly jumped onto the bus and tried to catch my breath as I swiped my bus pass through the machine. "Thanks Pen." I said out of breath.

"No problem sugar. I tried stalling as much as I could but I got a schedule to keep, ya know how it goes." Penny tilted the bus straight up into positioned and drove.

"No, yeah I get it. Thanks again." I smiled and took my usual seat in the bus. I was directly behind Penny as she drove.

"You know I love you honey but you seriously need to start driving. You cant keep riding the bus this late at night. Especially when you work in such a shady place." Penny said as she looked at me through her rear view mirror. "There's a lot of creepy ass people out here."

I rolled my eyes and kept on smiling. "Are we really going over this again, Penny?"

"Darn tootin." She said loudly as she kept on driving.

All the passengers on the bus turned to look at Penny like she was crazy and gave me an annoyed look. They hated whenever someone disturbed the silence in the bus.

I ignored them and looked at Penny's reflection from the mirror. I knew she was about to give me the same lecture she has been giving me ever since I was 16 years old and told her I refused to learn how to drive.

Penny started off her lecture in the importance of driving. I smiled and nodded politely like I always did.

Penny White is a 61 year old woman who ive known since I was 13 and started riding the bus. I met her on my first day of school actually. She's been a public bus driver for 20 plus years now. And she loves every moment of it, at least she's told me she has. She's incredibly sweet and outgoing. She's a grandmother to 15 kids. And each and every one of their smiling faces hung on her side window as she drove, pictures scattered all around her. She spoke of her family fondly most of the time but complained about them as well. She was so easy to talk to. She had a strong and authoritative voice for someone her age. You could easily open up to her, like you would do with your own sweet grandmother, which I never got to do because my own grandmother hated my guts. And also my grandmother happened to be the fucking devil.

The old bat hated me! I still can't believe she out lived my mother. If anyone deserved to kick the bucket it, was my grandmother. She's a grade A bitch. I know it's a horrible thing to say about someone but my grandmother is straight up evil. She made my life and my mother's life miserable. She wasn't happy unless she made us suffer. Even in my mother's death bed she showed no compassion to her daughter. Well sorta…

'God, I fucking hate her.' I thought.

I felt guilty even saying in my head though. My mother always used to scolded me if I said one bad thing about her mother. She loved her deeply despite all the horrible things she had done to us. She always taught me to be nice to everyone even though they clearly didn't deserve it. And that included her mother.

My grandmother never made it a secret why she hated me and my mother so much. My mother fell in love and married a white guy, my father. And that, for my grandmother was the greatest betrayal of them all. In my grandmother's eyes my mother turned her back on her culture, her beliefs and on her family's traditions. The whole thing was completely ridiculous and so old school, and a bit racist but that was the reason my grandmother Lupe hated my mother. And me, I was the evidence of my mother's supposedly sinful betrayal. I looked nothing like my mother or the rest of my relatives. The only physical attribute I inherited from my mother was her caramel colored eyes and that was it. I was the spitting image of my father, or I had been told.

And I think that's why my grandmother hated me even more…

"Are you even listening to me Ms. Parker?" Penny asked annoyed.

I snapped back to reality and realized I had spaced out. I had only caught the last bit of Penny's lecture.

"Of course I am, Pen." I grinned as my stood up from my seat and went to stand next to her, my stop was coming up, I didn't even have to ring the bell. Penny knew where I was getting off. " I appreciate the lesson Pen but like I've said before. Driving isn't my thing. I rather just walk. I like walking anyway. It's less stressful than worrying about running over someone with the car, or in your case a bus."

"Smart aleck. Do you have a ride back home after you get off work? You know the buses wont run after midnight." Pen said as she started to slow down the bus.

"Yeah, I got a ride." I lied. I didn't need her giving me another lecture. "Maria is giving me a ride back."

"Great. Tell her I say hi. It's been years since I've seen her." The bus halted to stop and tilted to the side.

"Yeah, will do Penny. Goodnight." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and hopped off the bus.

" See you next week sweetie." She smiled and closed the double doors and drove off.

I waved knowing she would be looking at me through her mirror until she rounded the corner and couldn't see me anymore.

I started walking in the direction of the bar. It was a 15 minute walk to get there which was time I didn't have. I would have to run to get there on time. I took out my headphones out of my bag and connected it to my iPhone. I turned on my music and I started to run, and ignored some of the cat calls I was already receiving from random guys that were walking down the sidewalk.

I ran as fast as I could and thought of nothing except for the music blasting in my ears and the familiar burning of legs as I ran.

I loved running. I love the wind on my face, and pushing my body to its limit. It was the only physical activity that I did willingly.

Ever since I was in middle school I was forced to play in soccer teams. I hated it but my dear old song of a bitch godfather wanted to me do it so I had no choice but do as I was told. And I did it with a fake smile on my face.

I was a great asset to the teams that I was a part of. We always made it to championships and received recognition for our hard work. My godfather never missed a match nor did his god forsaken motorcycle gang. I wish they had.

I caught them making multiple bets among the some of the attendees at my matches. Only my godfather would find a way to make some profit off of me. It disgusted me. I always felt like his whore after each meet. But that's what he did. He used people, even his own family…

It wasn't long until I saw the neon sign and lights of the bar.

My stomach dropped when my eyes landed on the parking lot. It was jam packed with cars, trucks and bikes.

The only meant one thing.

Tonight was going to be a pain in my ass. Great!

Its no wonder Maria requested to have Fridays off. It always seemed to be the busiest night of the whole week, and Saturdays as well.

I didn't even dare to ask for days off just yet. Big Jerry still hadn't warmed up to me even in the slightest. I think if I were to request days off, this early in the game, I actually think his head might explode.

I kept on running towards the bar, zigzagging between cars and people. I could feel eyes all over me. I hated it. I wasn't even inside yet and I was already being ogled like some prostitute up for display.

I glanced at my wrist watch and I was already 6 minutes late. It wasn't too bad but Big Jerry was probably having a cow. I started to run faster and that's when I collided with a half naked chippie.

We both fell onto the floor, painfully.

"Shit." I let out as I rolled off of the girl. I pulled out my headphones and looked at the girl. She looked pissed. I said franticly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

"Fuck, are you blind? Watch where you are going?" She was a heavy set girl. It didn't seem like our little fall had even affected her in the least. She staggered up from the ground under her weight and walked away without looking back.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted behind her as I sat on the ground still.

There were men laughing and pointing in my direction. My face instantly felt hot from embarrassment. I started gathering my cell phone and bag and quickly tried to get up from the ground but a sharp pain from my ankle shook me and I sat back down in huff.

"Ow." I let out and started massaging my ankle.

"Does Snow White need some assistance?" A pair of scuffed up white tennis shoes appeared in front me.

"No thanks." I answered automatically.

"Really? That was some nasty fall you took." I could hear the smile in his voice as I continued to rub away the pain in my ankle.

"Yeah well I've taken worse." I said without looking up and hoping he would just take the hint and leave me alone.

"Can you stand up?" There was an undertone of amusement in his voice. It was as if he found the whole thing funny.

"Yeah." I snapped.

"You scratched up your knee pretty bad too. That shit looks like it hurts."

I glance at my knee and grunted in annoyance. It looked pretty ugly. I had a massive scrape across my knee. It was dirty and bloody, and it stung like a bitch.

The man's hand came into my view. He was extending it me. "Let me help you get inside. I promise I wont try to grab your ass this time."

I snapped my head up at that and was met with pair of familiar blue eyes.

"It's you. You're that pervert that-" I pointed at him angrily.

"Wow, easy there. Im no pervert." He lifted his hands up in innocence and laughed. " I'm a lot of things, darlin', but that is not one of them."

"Pfft, I highly disagree." I glared up at him.

"You cant honestly still be upset about that. It was a long time ago." He grinned and tucked a stand of long blonde hair behind his ear.

"Screw you." I tried standing by using the cement wall as support but suddenly fell back onto the ground.

"Here let me help you." He grabbed at my arm but I shook him off.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help."

"I highly disagree." He mimicked.

"You could leave now." I scowled.

"Show me you could stand first." He smiled.

I clenched my teeth and started to get up but when I put weight on my ankle and fell onto the ground. My ass broke my fall, again.

Laughter exploded behind a line of cars that had been watching me struggle.

A wave of pure anger and embarrassment forced me to remain in place.

I crossed my arms and forced myself not to stomp my foot like a child.

"That's what I thought." He bent down to my eye level and smirked. " Look, don't be stubborn. You clearly hurt your ankle and im pretty sure none of these guys will help you out without trying to make a pass at you. Im just offering to take you inside. That is all."

He held out his hand out to me once more and waited for my response.

"So, what do you say?" He licked his lips and looked at me with a bored expression. "Would you rather crawl inside or let me help you?"

Were those seriously the only options I had? Either humiliate myself further by crawling in front of everyone or let the man who sexually assaulted me help me inside?

Fuck.

I reluctantly put my hand on his. "Fine, but I still think you're a pervert."

"You could just call me Jax, darlin'." He laughed as he closed his fingers around my hand. My hand disappeared completely under his hold. He had huge hands, I'd forgotten that.

"Pfft, sure." I sneered. "And stop calling me darlin'. It isn't cute."

He laughed. "That's a lie. Girls haven't complained just yet."

"Well this one has. It's annoying."

"You only say that because I grabbed your ass and –"

"Shoved your tongue down my throat without my permission." I snapped.

"Aren't you sensitive. It was just a kiss. You don't have to be dramatic about it." He rolled his eyes and put his other hand on my waist.

"Just a kiss? Are you serious, that's considered sexual assault." I said loudly. I couldn't believe he thought it was no big deal. "And I'm not dramatic."

He suddenly lifted me off the ground and I yelped out in surprise. He set me on my good leg for a mill a second and then swiped my legs from under me. He was carrying me.

"You kinda are, Jules."

I was way too close to him for comfort. My whole body seemed to be pressed up against his chest. And his face was way too close to mine, and not to mention his hands were on my bare legs.

"Don't call me Jules. Only my friends get to call me that and we aren't friends… I would have thought you would have forgotten my name by the way. You look like the type of guy to just use girls and don't even bother getting or remembering their name. And for god sakes put me down. I could walk." I said annoyed.

I was way too close to him. It was making me incredibly uncomfortable. He smelled like oil, cigarettes, sweat and a hit of cologne all rolled into one. I already regretted letting him touch me.

"More like you could hop. Are you always this rude to people when they're helping you out? Because you should really work on that. I never pegged you for a bitch." He said casually.

My mouth hung open. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

He looked at me. Our faces were only a few inches from one another. "Yeah."

I scowled at him. " Put me down."

"Not until we're inside." He turned and looked straight ahead.

We were rounding the corner of the bar. There were people outside by the front door smoking, and talking amongst each other. One of the bar's security guys was positioned in front of the entrance door, Dean.

"You're an asshole." I said angrily at Jax.

"I can be, yeah."

"And you don't even know me. Im never a bitch unless im provoked." I defended myself.

"And I provoked you how?" He lifted an eyebrow at me in question. " Last time I checked, helping a girl with a busted ankle was considered nice."

"I- that's-" I didn't know how to respond to that. "You sexually assaulted me!"

"Get over it." Jax sighed. " I apologized already."

"When?" I shrieked.

"When I left you that big tip." He said casually.

"That's your way of apologizing?" I asked flabbergasted. "Are you serious?"

"Would you have accepted a verbal apology if I had given it?"

"No." I answered automatically.

"Exactly. So I didn't bother. Tipping you was my way of doing it. And you accepted the tip so all if forgiven."

"That's stupid." I scowled at him.

"You call it stupid. I call it genius, darlin'" He smirked.

I couldn't believe it. I was beyond pissed off.

"Put me down. I can walk. I don't need your help." I started to get off but Jax's hold on me tightened.

"Don't be stupid."

"Let me go, Jax." I hissed. "Or I'll scream. I swear."

He stopped walking and glared at me. "Do it."

"What?"

"Scream." He said in low voice. He was looking at me straight in the eye. Challenging me.

"You think I wont do it?" I snapped.

"No, I think you wont." He said steadily.

"Don't test me."

"That's exactly what im doing." He smirked. " Scream, Juliet."

He was looking at me with pure cockiness and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Let me go." I stuttered. I tried to get off but Jax only held on tighter, bruising my legs. "Let me go. Now."

"Scream Juliet. Do something. Hit me. Scream. Just do something." He said frustrated. "Defend yourself."

I looked at him in confusion and anger. What the hell did he mean? Why wasn't he letting me go?

"Stop it! Let me go." I kicked my legs out.

"There you go. Now hit me. Scratch me. Do something Juliet!" He seemed so frustrated.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you getting off on this?" I asked horrified.

"Juliet!" Dean's voice boomed across the parking lot, causing heads to turn and for music to be lowered from the cars. He was walking quickly in our direction with a scowl on his face. "Is there a problem here?"

The look on my face must have answered the question for me.

"Let her go." Dean said fiercely.

Jax held me still for a moment. I honestly didn't think he was going to let me go until he slowly shook his head, sighed and set me down.

I accidently put weight on my injured ankle and I wobbled and fell into Dean's arm.

"What did you do to her?" Dean snapped.

Jax didn't say anything. He only shrugged and smiled.

Dean looked angry and ready to flung himself at Jax..

"Dean stop. He didn't do anything to me." I said quickly, surprising myself.

"Get out of here before I-" Dean started.

"Before you do what?" Jax looked amused but by the way he was standing, he was ready for a fight.

Of course he was. Men. Always ready to fight.

"Dean! Stop it! Jax was only helping me!" I spoke up.

Both Dean and Jax looked at me in surprise.

"What?" Dean said.

I swallowed and grabbed a hold of Dean's shoulder to keep me steady on my one good leg while I tried to keep hold on my bag and phone on the other hand.

"He, Jax, saw me fall and twist my ankle while I was running over here. He was only helping me out by carrying me inside." I said out breath. I always hated seeing two grown ass men fight over something so stupid. My adrenaline was pumping from fighting with Jax and thinking that Dean and Jax were going to plummet each other. I hated seeing two grown ass men ready to fight. I found it incredibly stupid, and frightening.

"You sure about that Juliet?" Dean asked as he clenched his jaw towards Jax, still in fighting mode. "Cuz it didn't look like you too were chatting about the weather."

"Yeah, im sure." I said quickly. " I swear."

"Really?" Jax piped up. He looked amused again.

"Yes im sure." I answered angrily.

What the hell was he trying to do? I was trying to prevent a fight here. I didn't know why though. Jax deserved a knock to the head for what he had done to me but I hated violence. So I wasn't about to encourage it and tell Dean exactly what Jax had done.

Dean was big after all. Well at least I thought he was big. I was 5'4" so anyone who was taller than me seemed huge in comparison. But Dean_ is_ huge though. He wasn't hired to be the bar's security guy for nothing. He was 6'2" with huge muscles and an intimidating face. He scared off anyone who tried to act up in the bar or that was bothering the waitresses.

But Jax didn't really seem to take notice of any of that.

His jaw was set, he was waiting for Dean to make a move. He's hands were formed into firsts and he was rigid. He wanted to fight it seemed.

"Dean, take me inside." I said quickly. " I'm late for my shift and you know how Jerry is."

But Dean didn't seem to hear me. He was staring daggers at Jax, and Jax was doing the exactly same thing.

"Dean." I nudged him and he finally looked down at me. "Please. My ankle."

He scowled and took one look at Jax and then back at me. "Can you walk?"

"I wasn't carrying her for shits and giggles, bro." Jax piped up.

Dean was about to answer when I piped up, "No do you think you can help-

"Put your arm around my neck. Ill carry you." Dean said a bit too forcefully.

"No, that's alright. I could just hop. It's not that far anyway. I just need someone to hold on to." I said hurriedly. I wanted nothing more to get inside and away from this.

"Fine." He grabbed my bag from me and wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed my left right hand too. We were about to turn when he turned to Jax. "I'll see you later."

Jax only smirked and turned to me. "You're welcome Juliet." And completely ignored Dean.

I wanted nothing more than to curse at him but Dean was already on edge. I bet he was looking for any excuse to kick Jax's ass.

"Thanks Jax." I said reluctantly.

Jax smiled broadly which only made me hate him.

We turned and slowly started to hop to the entrance. I could already hear the music blaring from inside and the smell of cigarette smoke and beer was growing stronger.

I looked at watch and sighed. I was 20 minutes late.

Big Jerry was going to kill me.

**Jax POV**

_3 nights later_

"Want another round, Jax?" Half-sack asked. He was writing down our score on the chalk board and finishing up his beer.

"Yeah, man. Im running low." I went over to the pool rack and started picking a different pool cue stick.

Playing pool wasn't exactly what I wanted to do right now but it was better than the alternative. I was on edge ever since we started the job. Running guns back and forth between Charming and the town over was really starting to take a toll on everyone, including myself.

Everything that could have possibly gone wrong, had. Everyone was stressed the fuck out and ready to snap.

"Order some wings too." Juice said as he started to get the balls back into the position for another game. "I'm fucking starving. Ah fuck it. Get some cheeseburgers too."

"Alright. Jax you want anything else." Half Sack asked as he started to head over to the main bar.

"Yeah man, get some curly fries."

Half Sack nodded and stalked off.

"Gotta take a piss." I threw the cue stick onto the pool and made my way to the bathrooms.

The whole pool area, well the whole bar actually was drenched in a cloud of smoke. Cigarettes and weed. The bar was one of a kind. Every time ive been here, seemed like everyone was doing their own thing, legal or illegal and the owner seemed to be okay with it. As long as they didn't damage the place and mess with his employees, then he was gravy.

The waitresses were lookers though. Asses and tits hanging out. Doing everything and anything to get a nice tip. I thought it was a titty bar when I first walked in.

All the girls were dressed to the 9 here. Except one.

I smiled and decided to spy on my favorite waitress. Well, if she was even in tonight which she usually was. I rounded the corner and headed to her side of the bar. I leaned against one of the walls, closed my eyes and waited.

It was 2 short minutes of just waiting when I heard it. Glass breaking and cursing.

"Oh my god! Im so sorry!" I opened my eyes and turned to the corner of the room and there she was. Juliet.

She had spilled drinks all over a two men and broken the glass cups in the process.

"I'll be right back with a towel." She turned and hurriedly walked back to the main bar. She had beer running down her shirt and legs. It was a typical night for her.

I laughed and sat in the nearest booth.

The two men looked angry and started to curse as they tried to clean as much of the beer off of themselves. Broken glass laid on the ground.

"Let's get the fuck out of here. I'm tired of this stupid bitch." That wiped the smile off face. The men stood up from the booth and tried drying their long beards with paper napkins.

"Oh! Be careful with the glass." Juliet entered with towels, a broom and a dust pan. She handed the men dried towels. "I'm so sorry. If you two don't mind changing booths I will be right back with your order."

"Fuck that." The guy with a drenched shirt yelled and stomped away.

Juliet looked upset and embarrassed but turned to the other guy. "Im so sorry sir. It was a complete accident. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay baby. It's all good." He smiled at her and put his hand on her upper arm. "What time are you off?"

She looked uncomfortable but smiled anyway. "I have a boyfriend. So…" She shook his arm off.

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"Yeah." She said a little too happily.

"I don't believe you, sweetheart." He put his hand on her arm again and started rubbing up and down.

"Look, im not interested." She backed away from him.

Her rejection didn't seem to face him. "Don't play hard to get, baby. I know you want me. I've seen how you been looking at me." He licked his lips and grabbed her once more.

"Dont touch me." She tried taking his hand off of her but he caught her wrist.

He pulled her towards him and bent down to her ear.

I felt my body go rigid.

He was saying something to her that I couldn't catch. Her eyes went wide. She was afraid.

I was getting out of the booth to step in when security appeared. It was that tool. Dean, or something.

"Hey, get your fucking hands off her." He came in charging.

He grabbed the guy around the neck and tore the guy's hands away from Juliet. He knocked her onto the booth, hard, by accident . The guy was sloppy.

I shook my head in disgust. The guy was all muscle but he had no clue how to handle his shit.

Dean dragged the guy out the back. Leaving people staring from all the commotion.

Juliet looked shaken but she clearly was trying to hide it. No one tried to help her or asked her if she was alright, not even her fellow waitresses. They all just went back to their business.

I thought about going to her, and helping her but I thought better of it. She hated me. After our two runs ins…I bet I was the last person she wanted to talk to.

So I stayed in the booth and watched her. Like, ive done a hundred other times since I first came here. I shook my head in annoyance.

Juliet, I was intrigued by her. She clearly didn't belong here. She didn't belong in a place like this. It was obvious. She stuck out like a sore thumb, and everyone else saw it too. Yet, here she was.

She didn't look like the usual girls that hung out with this type of group. She looked too…pure.

She was beautiful, which was rare among the girls that worked and hung out in a joint like this.

She looked fragile as well. She was so petite and short but had curves in all the right places. Her skin was incredibly clear and smooth, like a porcelain doll. Actually she kinda did look a porcelain doll. She had long brown curly hair down to her waist and big caramel colored eyes that actually shined whenever she looked at you. Her lips were pouty and her cheeks were always flushed. It's no wonder she attracted men like a moth to a flame.

"Juliet! Are you alright?" A girl, Maria, the only waitress in the joint that I ever saw speak to Juliet came rushing to her. She had a tray a food with her but set aside and looked down at Juliet with concern. "Sara just told me what happened. Are you okay?"

Juliet sighed and smiled. You could tell it was forced. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just the usual asshole. Dean dealt with him. Im fine."

"Dammit, Juliet." The girl snapped. "Did you even try to hit him?"

"Don't start, Maria." Juliet got out of the booth and started to clean the broken glass from the floor.

"You need to defend yourself, Juliet. How many times have I told you? Who was the guy anyway? Did you get his name? I'm telling Tio-"

"You aren't telling him anything. If you say something, Maria, I swear to god I wont talk to you ever again. Don't bring him into this. It wasn't a big deal." Juliet snapped. " I told you I don't want him knowing where im working."

Maria looked like she was ready to yell at Juliet but seemed to decide against it or so it seemed.

"Fine, whatever. Be a weak bitch. Let men put their hands on you. What the fuck do I care." Maria stalked off, heels echoing in her wake.

Well that was a bit harsh but I agreed with her. She needed to stand up for herself.

Juliet watched her go and then turned to clean the mess again.

I fought the urge to go to her again. I felt like a dick, just watching her, doing nothing but I should've grown used to it by now.

I'd been watching Juliet for a month now. I never spoke to her, obviously. I just watched her. She never noticed it nor did she ever realize when I was in the bar. I always steered clear from her booths. I didn't want to talk to her. Especially after what I did to her the first night we met. I really did feel bad about doing that to her. I thought she was like the rest of the girls that I've always dealt with but I had been so fucking off.

I've watched as dick after dick hits on her and tries to touches her. She always fights them off or ignored them but she never really stands up for herself. It's as if she always holds herself back.

You could see it in her eyes and her body that she wants to fight but never does. She always just stands there.

So, passive aggressive. I hated it.

I wasn't used to that, for someone to just take so much and just stand there, no bothering to fight back. It turned my stomach.

Watching her frustrated me beyond belief but at the same time…I admired her.

It took a lot to hold yourself back and not snap. God, knew I didn't know how. All my life I was taught to smash some skulls even if someone looked at me wrong but Juliet... She just brushed it off and moved on.

It was a great quality to have if you weren't working at a sleazy bar and guys were sexually harassing you every second. The girl needed to stand up for herself.

I was seen my share of damsels in distressed. I've seen women that are with a man who slaps them around and cant defend herself. Ive seen loads of different women with different circumstances but something told me that Juliet was capable of standing up for herself and fight but she was choosing not to.

I was getting out of the booth when Juliet looked up and our eyes connected.

She looked angry to find me sitting here.

She stood up and stomped off without saying a word.

Wow, I think she hates me.

I smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: First off i wanna apologized for taking forever to update. School and work has kept me pretty busy but i tried to make this chapter longer to make it up to you guys! lol i hope you really like, i worked hard on. And thank you so much for all the reviews i got for chapter 1. it really put a smile on my face every time i read them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh for fuck sakes." I said to myself as I glared at the row after row of motorcycles that were lined down the street from my grandmother's house.

All the usual parking spaces were taken, and I knew whose cars they all belong to as well. My family.

My whole extended family to be precise.

So much for a 'small family dinner', I should have known.

"Cassandra! Get your sister before she falls and breaks another leg!" I heard my cousin Paula scream from the house.

A thick layer of bbq smoke was coming from my grandmother's backyard. It smelled delicious and my mouth instantly started to water.

"Paula come get your daughter. Im not carrying her to hospital again if she falls from that tree." I instantly recognized my cousin, Raul's voice. He was yelling from the other side of the fence door and from the sound of it he was drunk. And it wasn't even 7pm yet. Great.

I kept on walking down the sidewalk, slowly.

Slower than what I had already been walking. I was trying to stall as much as I possibly could. Family dinners werent exactly what you called fun, at least when it came to my own family. Theres always some type of fight between my relatives. And also, the always present glares and backhanded comments from my grandmother which were always very enjoyable. Not.

And not to mention being forced to make conversation and have dinner with the person I hated the most. Tio Marcus.

I hated every fucking minute of family dinners.

Actually no, that's not true... to be fair I loved catching up with my cousins. Not all of my relatives were demon spawns. I loved spending time with my cousins and joking around. Talking and acting as if we were still children, at least when Tio Marcus wasn't around anyway or my grandmother for that matter... We drank and were loud but when he shows up, the air complete changes. God, I fucking hated him. I hated that everyone was always so careful of what they said and did when he was present. I hated that they couldn't be themselves, including myself.

And I especially hated that his 'motorcycle club' was always with him. Protecting him, protecting this family. Always on the "look out".

Ugh.

It made me uneasy. You would think I would have gotten used to it after all these years but I hadn't. I mean, I guess a part of me had but a huge part of me was always on edge. I was always waiting for something bad to happen, again.

Loud music and sound of children laughing was echoing down the block. And the source was coming directly from my grandmother's house. I could hear obnoxious laughter and conversations going on about. It sounded more like a party than a 'family dinner'. I dont't even know why I was surprised when I saw all the motorcycles and cars. I should have expected this. My family tended to be loud and big. And a packaged deal.

You wanted one but you get all.

I was going to kill Maria for lying to me…

I mean, I didn't mind being surrounded by people. I loved it actually. I loved that my family liked to get together just to hang out and have dinner but not when that included Tio Marcus and his murderous 'friends'.

"Juliet?" An all too familiar voice snapped my attention to the front of my grandmother's house. "Is that you?"

My eyes instantly landed on Armando, my godfather's VP.

I stopped walking out of reflex. My legs wanted to turn the opposite directions and walk all the way back home again. More like run actually.

But, of course, I didn't. I stayed in place and I forced a smile.

"Yeah, it's me." It took me a second to finally move my legs. I so desperately didn't want to have this little exchange.

I walked up the pathway where Armando now stood; he had a big smile on his face and was looking at me up and down. Clearly checking me out, like always. I guess things never do change around here.

I spotted two burly guys I didn't recognize, standing on the front porch of the house, looking at me curiously and then back at the street. They were wearing Mayan cuts. I forced myself not to roll my eyes. Prospects by the look of it

"God damn girl. I haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah." I gave him a small smile as he threw his arms around me and lifted me off the ground as if I was still a teenager in high school. "How you been, Armando?" I couldn't help but giggle when he touched my waist. It was my tickle spot and he knew it. I took a giant step back from him as soon as he set me down.

"Oh you know. Same shit." He crossed his arms and looked at me playfully. " Marcus told me you had been back in town but I wasn't sure you were showing up tonight."

"Really? Why?"

"I haven't really seen you around the family since you got back. You've missed the last few family BBQs."

I fought the urge to tell him that this wasn't his family. They were mine. Not his.

And then he added, "Or do you have a boyfriend we don't know about."

"Ive just been really busy. Working has kept me away. You know, a girl has to pay the bills."

"Right. Where do you work anyway?" He asked quickly. "Marcus told me you wont even tell him where you're working at? You graduated with an English Lit degree, right? What are you doing with that?"

"Wow, I'm not even in the house yet and im already being interrogated. Fun." I joked.

"Sorry baby girl, I was just curious. We just missed that pretty face of yours. Oakland wasn't the same when you left. Im glad you're back."

"Yeah, thanks, Armando." I gave him a small smile. He hadn't changed much since I last saw him. The only thing different I noticed was that his hair was longer.

"You know, I called you a few times when you were in NYC." He's green playful eyes became slightly serious. "I was worried about you. Being in a big city, all by yourself-"

"You didn't have to. I was okay." I cut in.

"See, I didn't know that. You never returned any of my calls." His tone was light, but his eyes were showed a hint of resentment. "You left without saying a word. Remember?"

Oh boy.

I looked away embarrassed.

Of course I remembered.

This is exactly what I was avoiding… for, like, 4 years now.

I swallowed and started playing with the strap of my purse.

Right before I left for NYC, I made the horrible mistake of sleeping with Armando. I was drunk. I mean was REALLY drunk and I had a temporary lapse in judgment, like majorly.

My friends had thrown me a going away party, which Armando had been invited, not by me of course but by my girlfriends who happened to be madly in love with him at the time. I couldn't blame them really. The guy was hot, sexy even, if you were into the bad boy thing, that is, which I'm not. Anyway, things got out of hand. I had consumed god knows how many tequila shots when Armando showed up. We hooked up. End of story…at least on my end it was, especially when I woke up the next morning in his bed, naked with a massive hangover and newly deflowered.

Yep, I lost my virginity to him.

I lost my virginity to the 3rd least person I liked in the whole universe.

And I regretted the hell out of it too. If, I could rewind back to that night, I would have totally stayed at home and watched Friends reruns.

But no, here I am, 4 years later, still deflowered, and about to have the most awkward conversation ever.

Shoot me now.

"I should really get inside." I said awkwardly and quickly.

I was going to avoid this convo no matter what. I was already starting to feel my face getting red from the embarrassment.

I started towards the stairs but he placed his hand on my arm to stop me.

"Juliet, stop. We need to talk about what-"

He started but I cut in. "No, we don't."

He looked surprised by my little outburst and the smirked.

"Yeah, we really do baby." He put his hand on my chin and I quickly smacked it away out of reflex.

"Don't, Armando"

If I hadn't been staring at him I would have missed the hurt look in his eyes but he quickly hid it. Or maybe I had just imaged the whole thing.

I started to move towards the door but was stopped by Armando's grip on my wrist once more.

"Juliet, I want to talk about this." He said calmly.

"Do we really? I mean, is it necessary? It was so long ago. Its not a big deal. No harm, no foul." I said desperately.

"Yeah, its necessary."

A roar of laughter exploded from the inside of my grandmother's house.

"This is a really bad time and place, don't you think?"

He looked back at the house and then at me. "Whose fault would that be?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and snatched my wrist back.

"I'll take you home after this. We'll talk then." He said it so casually and in such a commanding tone that it made my blood boil. He was so used to bossing everyone around and getting what he wanted that he thought he could treat me the same way.

"Pfft, yeah that's going to happen." I said sarcastically.

There was no chance in hell I was getting on the back of his bike. I wasn't an idiot. I knew what that meant in this world, and especially to my godfather. And Armando wasnt ignorant to the fact that it was my godfather's wet dream for his VP and his favorite goddaughter to get together and make little 'mayan' babies.

Armando was 7 years older than I and had always expressed interest in me. He was the only Mayan who has ever truly dared to make a move on me. The rest of the MC had always been too scared to hit on me. I don't know what it was. They would flirt with all the girls in my family but never me. I would overhear the occasional comment about my ass that wasn't meant for my ears but they would never actually say it to me face. Its not that im complaining but it was just odd.

Growing up I always had trouble with relationships. The problem was that they hardly ever happened and that was all thanks to my dear old godfather and cousins. Everyone in Oakland knew who I was and if they didn't it was made known by my ever so helpful relatives.

Teenage boys didn't exactly come running to ask me out when I was always surrounded by scary ass guys in a motorcycle gang, at least not my type anyway. The ones that were brave enough to ask me out on a date were interrogated by my cousins and would eventually be scared off. And the ones that they did approve off , I instantly disliked.

It wasn't until I lived in NYC that I finally got to date, the normal way, and I actually have had a couple of decent relationships.

But all of that was beside the point!

Armando and I didn't need to talk about anything because that shit was 4 year old. It called MOVING ON!

Armando gave me a look and said, "You really haven't changed, have you? Still afraid of an little ol' motorcycle."

He taunted me and all I did was glare at him.

It was a running joke among my family about how terrified of motorcycles I am. It wasn't as much that I was scared of them, I hated what they represented for this family.

I never accepted rides from my godfather nor Armando. Especially from Armando, it would mean two completely different things to the both of us. All I would think about is the violence and destruction of the MC. And Armando would have viewed a simple ride as a victory of some kind, a date or something… an Old Lady in the making of the sorts.

I still haven't forgotten what he murmured in my ear as he was taking off my clothes that drunken night.

'I knew it baby. You've meant to be mine. All mine.' He had sounded so confident and sure of his words. It had bothered me then and still bothered me now.

I wasn't his. I was nobody's.

"I'm going inside." I said annoyed.

"We are going to talk Juliet." He said as I walked away from him. "Tonight." He insisted.

"The hell we will." I turned back to look at him. " It was four years ago, Armando. It was a horrible fucking mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life. We were drunk and hooked up, so what! Get over it."

The two guys who were standing on the porch both coughed, as if trying to hide their laughter. Armando glared at them fiercely and the two men instantly stopped their coughing and looked away and back to the street. They looked worried, nervous. They were going to pay for that crack.

Armando slowly looked back at me. He looked incredibly annoyed, he started to talk but I cut him off, which I knew he didn't appreciate.

"Did you tell anyone about what happened between us?"

The question caught him off guard but his expression suddenly became amused.

"Do you mean, does Marcus know?"

I didn't say anything.

"No, he doesn't. I haven't told anyone. At least not yet."

I glanced at the two prospects.

"They wont say anything." He glared at them and grinned back at me. "Ill make sure of it."

I cringed.

The way he said it sounded so sinister and horrible but I nodded anyway. I turned my back to him and climbed the porch steps.

The prospects suddenly walked off.

"Juliet." I stopped and waited.

"Do you really regret it?" Armando asked.

He didn't sound angry anymore... just calm.

I sighed, "Yeah, I do."

I didn't turn to see his reaction. I just walked and entered my grandmother's house. I closed the door behind me immediately and let out a sigh of relief.

"Where the fuck have you been?" A sudden familiar screeching voice brought my attention to the hall and was greeted by my favorite cousin's face.

"Marisol!" I smiled broadly.

"Get over here sweetie pie." She extended her arms out for a hug and I quickly went to her. " I thought you werent coming." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What? I said I was." I said as I stepped back to look at her.

Marisol was a year older than me. She was the only person in this family that I could truly open to. I could say whatever I wanted around her without the fear of my word reaching other ears. She even supported my moving to New York, she understood my much needed escape. She in fact helped me pack my suitcases and drove me to the airport. She would always listen to me and give me advice. She was patient and kind. She reminded me so much of my mother. She even looked a lot like her, unlike me, her only daughter. Marisol was more of a sister than anything else.

"You've been saying that you're coming to Thursday dinners for weeks now and you never show up." She scolded.

"I know and im sorry but at least im here now. Working none stop isn't exactly fun for me. "

"Yeah okay. Im surprised that dingy old bar finally gave you a day off-

"Shh!" I cut in. "Don't say it so loud."

"What?" She grinned. " Are you embarrassed that you work at a tittie bar with-"

"Of course im embarrassed and for the last time its not a tittie bar. I wouldn't stoop that low, at least not yet." I whispered with a smile on my face.

"Stop whispering. No one's here. Everyone is out back." She laughed. " Always so dramatic."

"Bite me." I smirked.

"Maybe when im drunk." She laughed.

"Gross. You really should stop actually biting people when you are drunk. You're going to get sued one of these days."

She rolled her eyes and hooked her arm through mine. "No, im not. People love me too much."

"Yeah, okay little prima."

"Jealous. What's with the hair today?" She ran her fingers through my ponytail. " You hate wearing ponytails."

"Do you really have to ask?" I gave her a look.

"Grandma?"

"Grandma." I sighed.

My grandmother hates me hair. She hates the way I style it. She hates the color of it, she hates the texture, she absolutely loathes every inch of my hair. Maybe because every single person in my family has pitch black straight hair and I have brown wavy curls. Another thing that makes me stand apart from them. So I wear it up and away from my face just to please the old bat. But mainly because I don't want to hear her go on and on about how strongly she dislikes my hair and about how I should go to her beauty parlor so they could fix my disastrous and sinful hair.

"Wow, you really let her get to you." She laughed.

I gasped, "Yeah, you're the one to talk. Miss-hides-her-tattoos-every-time-grandma-is-around."

"That's different."

"Pfft." I rolled my eyes. "In what way?"

"I'm not changing my style just cuz of grandma." She pulled at my ponytail for reference.

I gave her a look and then finally noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt to hide her the tattoos that she had on her arms, blue jeans to hide her ankle tattoo, and she was wearing a thick ring to hide her tattoo that she had on her index finger, and she had her hair down so she could hide her tattoo that she has right behind her left ear.

Well someone was calling the kettle black.

She was fully covered. The only piece of skin that was visible was her hands and face.

"You realize what you are wearing right?" I pointed at her outfit.

"So?"

"Aren't you a little warm under there? Its 98 degrees out." I smirked. "I haven't seen you wear this much clothes since our baptism."

She sighed but smiled anyway, "I think you just called me a whore but fine, you know how abuela can get. If she finds out that I have a tattoo much less if I have 5-"

"She would disown you and burn off the tattoos with the iron." I finished for her.

"Exactly."

"Well isn't she a bag of sunshine." I said sarcastically. "But seriously though aren't you hot? Im wearing this and im still burning." I pointed at my yellow summer dress. The dress itself was light weight and comfortable but I still felt the heat.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course im hot. Its like my internal organs are melting."

I laughed. "Just take off the tshirt. You're going to pass out, you idiot."

"I rather pass out than have abuela-"

Marisol suddenly stopped short and cleared her through by coughing uncontrollably. She was pointing her finger towards the back door discreetly.

"Then to have abuela what?" My grandmother was standing only a few feet from us. Staring daggers at the both of us.

It was like having the devil stare you down. Seriously.

I took a deep breath and placed the biggest fakest smile I could muster.

"Abuela!" I tried my hardest to sound genuinely happy to see her even though she had just scared the living shit out of me. "How are you?"

I went to her and awkwardly kissed her on her wrinkled cheek and immediately stepped back.

She didn't look remotely happy to see me which wasn't surprising.

The feeling was mutual.

But still, I held my smile in place, for the sake of my mother.

I watched the grip on her cane tighten. The skin around her knuckled stretched out into white. She only did this when she was upset.

"How dare you show your face around here after weeks, no, years of being away from this family?" She spat out. "Showing up here like you are still part of this family."

Wow, well that didn't take long.

"Abuela, por favor. Don't do this." Marisol had stopped her coughing and was standing between our grandmother and me. "Lets just have a nice family dinner. Everyone is here. The whole family is back together again."

"Marisol, shut up." My grandmother snapped and Marisol quickly did as she was told.

It made my skin crawl. "Abuela don't talk to Marisol that way. If you're angry then be mad at me. Don't take it out on her."

Marisol gave me a look and then shook her head.

"Are you telling me how to speak in my own home?" She screeched.

"No, of course shes not, abuela. She was just-"

Marisol spoke up but my grandmother gave her a look that told her that if she didn't shut up she was going to get it, just like when we were kids. So, Marisol shut up and looked at me hopelessly.

I was trying so hard to keep my anger under control but this was ridicules. Not even 5 minutes through the front door and I was already getting yelled that.

"I want you to get out of my house. Get out." My grandmother pointed her finger at me and I saw her eyes snap to attention onto my hair. Her nose instantly wrinkled in disgust. "Still with the curls I see. Only whore wear curls."

"Yes, so you've said." I said tiredly. "It was nice to see you, abuela." I turned to Marisol and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ill see you later."

She gave me a sad look and nodded.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't a part of this family anymore." Grandma yelled as I turned my back to her and started to walk to the front door. "Me olles?"

This whole scenario felt all too familiar. This isn't the first time my grandmother has kicked me out of her home and shouted how I was disowned. It had happened all too frequently in my high school years.

Glad some things never changed.

Crazy bitch.

I had my hand on the door knob when I heard it, "Juliet, stop."

It was like my heart stopped.

No.

I had been so close.

"Madre, vete para tu quarto. Deja a Juliet en paz. Ella es familia a un que no lo quieras. Es sangre." (Translation: _Mother, go to your bedroom. Leave Juliet in peace. Shes family even though you don't want it. Shes blood.)_

His strong and authoritive voice seemed to echo off the walls and into my bones.

I didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

The room had gone quiet, even the laughter and conversations that had been going on outside seemed to have stopped.

I heard my grandmother murmur curses my way and then walked off. She didn't even bother to fight him. They've had the same time so many time over my place in this family that it had grown old.

"Juliet, come back. You aren't going anywhere." He said.

I was holding so tightly onto the door knob that my hand hurt but I couldn't seem to let go.

Truth be told, I hadn't stopped to think before coming back how hard it was going to be to see him again, to hear his voice. I never once stopped to think about what my reaction would be, what I would say to him, what he would say to me.

But one thing I had always been certain of was… anger. Pure white anger.

The uncontrollable emotion shook every inch of my body.

"Mija." He said.

I so desperately wanted to leave. Every cell in me was screaming for me to get out, to max out all my credit cards, sell my home, and move back to NYC…

I pictured myself back in my old shabby apartment, happy and content with Rambo.

And then in the other hand I pictured myself turning around and punching Marcus across the face over and over again until he died. To do horrible things to him, to make him pay for the pain he has caused my family, my mother, and me.

But instead all I saw was my mother telling me that he was my family. That I should respect him and love him because he was her brother. That they were one in the same which was farthest thing from the truth.

It took years of practice and control for what I was about to do next.

I let my face fall and I let myself feel what I was feeling for a second, and then I became numb.

I let go of the door knob and turned to face Marcus.

He had a smirk on his face. His arms were extended out for a hug and he said, "Welcome home, mija."

I smiled and laughed as I ran into his arms. I hugged him tight and said, "It's good to be home, padrino, I missed you so much."

He kissed my forehead and placed his hands on my either side of my cheeks. "The family is complete again."

I only smiled and nodded.

He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me towards the backyard.

I glanced at Marisol as we passed by and she had seldom look in her eye. She knew exactly what I was feeling inside.

She mouthed, 'Be strong'

And the seldom look was gone and was replaced by fake happy smile of her own.

When we entered the backyard, my whole family was there. The people I would die for yet hated.

When they saw me, they all cheered and swept me into their arms and welcomed me back home… and all the while, I was dying inside.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aut<span>_**_**hor's Note: **Im sorry for not having Jax in this chapter but I just wanted to introduce some of Juliet's family since they play a huge part in her life. Jax will be ever so present in Chapter 4. I promise. And again please excuse any spelling and grammar errors. Im an idiot who doesn't proof read her work and doesn't have a BETA._

_Spanish:_

_Abuela- grandmother_

_Prima- cousin (girl)_

_xoxo_


End file.
